The invention refers to a list which is made in a range of different, relatively long lengths and which is used for the production of relatively inexpensive frames; the cost for making the lists must consequently be very low. The profiled lists are manufactured industrially with equipment which practically does not require direct or expensive labor. The resulting lists are very uniform and consequently the appearance is relatively modest.
Manual operations are required to create special appearance of a list. Such operations have a relatively high impact on the final cost of the list and consequently on the frames which can be made using the list.
The invention relates to a list which is also made with essentially automated procedure, i.e. without the particular employment of labor, but whose appearance effectively conceals the fact that it was manufactured industrially. In other words, the list according to the invention is made practically without the relevant contribution of labor and offers an appreciable appearance, which makes it similar to the lists completed with high cost manual operations.
Essentially, the invention relates to a list for making frames comprising a partially veneered wooden section, and in which the longitudinal edges of the veneer are irregular; an artificial aged appearance of the list is thus obtained.
In practice, the veneer is developed so that the irregular longitudinal edges are close to the longitudinal profiles of the list; consequently, the wood is not very visible on the surface when seen from the section. Additionally, the veneer and the residual uncovered surfaces of the list are advantageously colored to reduce the chromatic differences between the uncovered surfaces of the list and the veneered surfaces.